Dawn
by swativ1826
Summary: Sequel to ‘Midnight’
1. One

_This is a sequel to the story 'Midnight'. It might not be completely necessary to read that to read this but, might help in understanding where this takes off from._

 _This took longer than I thought it would mostly because I couldn't figure out where to start._

 _I have attempted to get this right, not the best writing but it's a start._

 _Hope you like it and thank you very very much for reading._

 _Don't own shit._

The van came to a still at the rendezvous point. Benji turned the engine off and went to the back to join the team;

"It's almost time, remember guys, we have to keep it down, minimum words.", Brandt dictated while stepping out.

"Alright, Benji you're incharge of the cameras...", Luther said while going to the front of the van, "...and I'm on the wheel."

"Roger that.", Benji replied while getting into position.

"Alright Ethan, you're clear.", Brandt spoke through the comm.

As he said it, a car pulled up across the street and Ethan stepped out;

"You guys sure this is a good idea?", he asked quietly while handing the keys to the valet;

"Of course it is.", Brandt spoke in his ear,

"Trust me, you'll thank us.", Luther added,

"It's been a while Ethan, you could use all the help you can get.", Benji added as well.

Ethan groaned internally on the fact he was right. He walked in the restaurant, his eyes went to scanning mode and within twenty seconds they spotted his target.

If he wasn't in a public place his jaw would've dropped to the floor.

He smoothly walked up to the table, skill fully hiding his nervousness;

"You're late.", Ilsa said while pointing at the watch on her hand,

"You're beautiful.", he replied with a smile while sitting across from her;

A smile broke on her face, "You're forgiven."

"That was smooth.", Brandt's voice echoed in his ear,

He shifted uncomfortable in his chair which made Ilsa tilt her head with curiosity;

"You don't need our help, you're a player.", Luther added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that was good.", Benji's voice was the loudest which made him shift again.

"Everything okay?", she asked with smile.

He looked at her with a forced smile hoping it would hide the uneasiness creeping in his nerves.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all good."

She kept staring for a few seconds, then decided to let it go.

He sat in silence not knowing what to say, so his team decided to help out;

"Say something.", Benji's voice came through the earpiece,

"Really, Ethan, the silence is so awkward.", Luther added as well;

"Guys, give him a minute.", Brandt countered them;

He let out a sigh, "Thank you.", he said loud enough for his date to noticed;

She looked up from the menu, "For what?"

He internally smacked himself on the head and fumbled for an answer;

"For...", he paused to see the smile on her face and his heart melted, "...for giving this a chance."

Her smiled widened, "I think the credit goes to both of us."

"I guess, but, you suggested it first."

As a moment happened between them, there was a chorus of whistles and woos echoing in his ear which almost left him deaf;

"Woah!", he exclaimed suddenly and in a single action took the earpiece out and threw it on the table;

He rubbed his ear trying to ease the numbing sensation his friends had left there, all the while she sat across from him with a gentle smile on her face;

"You okay?", her voice full of humor;

He saw her holding back;

"Don't you dare laugh."

With that cue she exploded, catching the attention of the entire restaurant.

He apologised to the people around them as she came down to a giggle;

"My question to you is, whose idea was it?", she asked through the giant smile,

He let out a sigh, "I don't know."

While continuing her laugh she picked up the earpiece , "I think we got it from here, guys."

"Got it."

"Have a nice lunch."

"Yes, ma'am."

The silence that followed made him drop his head on the table causing another chuckle from the lady.

She gently tapped his head coaxing him to look up;

"It's okay."

He sat up to see her smiling softly, "I'm sorry, it's just...",

"Been a while.", she finished for him.

They shared a smile and a stare that lasted some long seconds;

"It's bad enough we got to this part late...",

"Very late.", she added in the middle.

"...very late. It's actually been longer than that since I had to do this."

"And you think I have done this often?", she asked with a smile.

He looked at her inquisitively;

"Ethan, I have done what I do for a long time and you, of all people should know, it doesn't leave a lot of time for anything else."

He nodded with a soft smile while thinking ways to rid the woe in her voice;

"Well, now you can cross 'be in a crazy relationship' off your list."

That got the intended chuckle, "I already have, today I can cross 'go on the most weird date' off my list."

"I can do that too."


	2. Two

_Thank you for reading and hope you like it._

 _Don't own a damn thing, just a fan._

The silence in the room was in contradiction of the conflict everyone was feeling on the inside;

"So, basically what you're saying is...", Luther addressed the man standing in the middle, "...Ethan has to take up an entire new identity, go deep under without an expiry date."

The man slightly nodded, "If there was another way, we could do that, but time is running out...", he paused to look at the three men of the team staring at him,

"...if he doesn't get in now, while they still need someone new, they're going to vanish and we'll never be able to put an end to the wreckage."

"You're asking him to leave his entire life.", Benji said loud enough to surprise everyone in the room.

The man winced at the ferocity his voice, "I understand it's a lot but, with all due respect, we're not asking and you signed up for this."

That sparked something in the three men as they started walking towards him;

"Guys...", her voice stopped them midway;

"...be nice. He's just doing his job."

"Sure...", Brandt spoke rigidly, "...just doing his job, of putting others lives on the line, never his own."

She gently smiled, "That's why we exist, Will."

He looked at her, noticing the slight glint in her eyes and decided to back up.

She nodded at his regard and turned back to the man,

"Give us a few hours, he'll be ready for you at dawn."

The man nodded and quickly left the room, escaping the deadly stares of the team.

"I'll talk to him.", she said while walking towards the balcony where the man in question was standing.

"Do you want this?", Luther asked quietly;

She turned around to face his despairing expression and couldn't help but feel the same,

"It's not my decision, Luther..."

"But..", he interrupted, "...I'm asking, do you?"

She looked at the her other two friends, who were also waiting for a response;

"Really Ilsa, you say the word and we'll get you both to another part of the world before they could even notice.", Benji expressed with ferocity.

"Yeah, they'll be scratching their heads for years.", Brandt added as well.

She couldn't help but smile at the spontaneousness of her friends, always ready to do anything for each other;

"You guys, are the best friends and teammates in the world."

She looked at Luther who stood still, waiting for his answer, "Do I want him to become someone else, where he would have to be and do things that he would never even think about doing, no I don't. "

Her voice heavier by the second, "Do I want to take him away and lock him in a room where they would never find him, yes I do."

"But, like I said..", she turned away and resumed walking, "...it's not my decision to make."


	3. Three

_Thank you for reading and the patience._

The door behind him opened and closed and she came to stand next to him facing the view.

She was about to speak but he beat her to it;

"You say the word 'stay' and there's no one in this world that could make me leave."

She turned to look at him and saw the truth of that statement,

"I know, but, do you want me to?"

He smiled at her ability to always know what goes on in his head,

"What I want is to rewind and go back to the awful date we having today and never leave that moment, but...",

He paused and gently ran his thumb under her eye to wipe the slight moisture that was threatening to fall,

"...when do I ever get what I want?"

"You have to do this."

"Not if you don't want me to.", came the immediate reply.

She couldn't stop herself from running her hand on his face, feeling the love for him bursting out;

"You know exactly what I want Ethan but, will you be able to convince yourself it's what you want?"

He sighed loudly and dropped his head on her shoulder, causing a smile to come upon her face;

"All I know is, if I do this I won't see you for a long time and I know what's that feels like and I don't like it."

Her laugh moved between them, "You'll do the check ins, we'll meet then."

"But those are months apart.", came a almost whiny response from her shoulder.

She gently raised his head and saw his eyes clenched close;

"Hey."

He opened his eyes as she put her arms around his neck, "Doesn't matter how many months, it won't change how I feel."

Then she saw something that was, despite the crazy missions, rare to see in him, doubt;

"What is it?"

He ran a finger on the corner of her eye, "What if this change what I feel?"

She stayed still, allowing him to elaborate;

"What if this changes me?"

She smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead which made him visibly calm.

She pulled back and held his face in her hands, "Then I'll change you right back."

"Promise?"

He asked it in such a low voice that it made her heart ache,

"I promise.", she told him with the assurance he needed to hear.

That seemed to relax him a little;

"Well then...", he pressed a quick but firm kiss on her lips, "...you want to the guys or should I?"

She pressed a kiss of her own before replying,

"Together?"

He looked over inside at the three men staring at him with a peeved expression;

"How about you do it and I wait here?"


	4. Four

_Apologies for the very late update and it's not the best writing either but I wanted to post this before we get back to the fluff, so hope you like it and thank you very much for reading._

It ended up being harder than she could've ever envisioned. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, but it felt like a different kind of hell.

Luther walked in to see her sitting by the window, staring at nothing, a sight that was not uncommon in the past seven months;

"Hey."

His voice seemed to break her zoning out, which she tried to hide by fixing her gear, "Hey, you guys ready?"

He walked up without answering and started to help her,

"It's okay, I can do it.", she told him quietly which went unheard;

"I'm fine, Luther.", her voice louder than before which made him look at her;

"No, you're not. And I don't care what you say, if I wanna help you, I will help you, so you can keep your stubbornness to yourself."

It sounded harsh, but she recognised the care and love underneath and she couldn't stop the eyes from getting a tiny damp and a small smile gracing her face.

"Okay."

He nodded and went back to the gear and didn't see the dread on her face till she spoke;

"What if he doesn't come?"

"Don't worry, he'll show."

"What if he doesn't?", her voice almost child like,

Before he could reply;

"Guys...", Benji called from behind, "...we need to get going."

Luther turned to her, "We gotta go."

The only thing she could manage was a small nod.


	5. Five

_I haven't found a way to put chapter breaks so I'll post this separately._

 _Hope you like it and thank you very much for reading._

"We should leave now.", Brandt said while looking at his watch.

Benji looked at him with a annoyed expression;

"What? It way past the given time Benji, we've been here for five hours."

"We can give him a few more.", Luther said without looking up from the monitor;

Brandt sighed, "Guys, you know as well as I do, the longer we sit here the more likely we are to be noticed, and that's not beneficial to us or to Ethan."

Before Luther could argue back;

"He's right...", her voice turned all three heads, "...we should leave."

They stared at her for a few seconds trying to notice a break in flat expression, but when it didn't come Benji quietly got up and started the van.

The silence was deafening, but no dared to break it.

As they drove away, the clench in her chest got tighter and tighter and there was nothing she could do about it.


	6. Six

_Apologies for the delayed updates, life's a little messy right now. Thank you for reading and hope you like it._

There were days when she couldn't bare to think about him, it hurt too much.

There were days when she couldn't stop thinking about him, it still hurt.

The only thing that kept her sane for the past year and a half is the dysfunctional family she found herself in and she couldn't be more grateful for it.

"I'm telling you we made the wrong turn."

Benji's voice broke her thought process and She turned her head to see him in a tiny panic attack and

Brandt holding back a laugh at the sight of it.

"Relax, Benji...", her head jerked as they hit another pot hole on the dirt road they somehow ended up on;

"...look on the bright side, no traffic."

Brandt laughed aloud as they hit another set of bumps and then came to a halt.

"Jesus, Luther, a little warning."

While everyone was recovering from the bumps, Luther's eyes were fixed straight ahead.

"Guys?"

She looked up to see a cabin a few yards away;

"Eyes up, everyone."

They stepped out, armed, ready for anything that comes their way.

Before they reached the door it creaked open to reveal the lost member of their team;

"Hey, guys.", Ethan greeted them with a small smile;

"On a scale of one to ten, how mad are you guys?"


	7. Seven

_Wrote this quicker than I expected to. Hope you like it and thank you for reading._

Ethan realised something had changed. Not only none of them were talking to him, but they seemed to form a tiny wall between him and Ilsa, like they were protecting her.

This was a lot worse then he had imagined.

"Sorry I messed with your car's GPS, I had to get you guys here without anyone knowing."

All he recieved were stone cold stares from the three men.

"Really? Guys, it wasn't like I was on vacation."

He knew it was the wrong the moment he said it, but the filter in his brain had been rusted over in the past year.

" Really...", Benji started to speak but was stopped by Ilsa's hand on his arm,

"What I'm trying to say is...";

Before he could finish Brandt interrupted;

"What do you need?"

He looked confusedly at him, "What?"

"The only reason for you to be doing this is because you need something, what is it you need?"

"Why do you think that's the only reason?"

"It's not?", Benji asked on his behalf.

The silence from his end gave them the answer they needed;

"We're wasting our time, let's go.", Brandt said while gesturing Ilsa to the door.

With that the four of them walked out the door only to be blocked by a man;

"Allow me to explain."


	8. Eight

_Thank you for reading and hope you like it._

The next half hour went by as the man explained how it was by order that Ethan didn't contact any of them for over a year and why he contacted them today.

"I can assure you Agent Hunt wasn't doing anything that wasn't a order."

The conversation was a background noise for two people in the room.

Sitting by the window, she still hadn't looked at him and he couldn't stop looking at her.

They listened to everything the man explained silently, but he knew they were far from convinced.

"Any questions anyone wanna ask.", the man asked after completing his monologue.

Luther spoke first, "Why now?"

"Because I need you guys.", Ethan replied quickly before the man in the suit could make it worse than it was.

"And you didn't before?", came the counter question from Benji.

"It wasn't worth the risk before."

"Risk of what, exactly?", Brandt asked dauntingly than ever.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife;

"The risk of you all being killed, Brandt. You think I'm enjoying this?"

"Sure doesn't look like you care, considering the mission you just pulled us from, for your benefit, is going to do the same."

She turned her head just in time to see the change in his posture;

"Are you in or out Brandt, I don't have time for this."

His coarse reply flared something in her;

"Then we'll leave."

The ferocity in her voice was enough to turn all heads towards her;

"If you think we are wasting your time, then we'll leave. I'm sure you have more pressing matters to attend."

The sudden calmness with which she spoke was surprising to everyone, but he heard the anger beneath it very clearly;

"Thank you for explaining his situation...", she addressed the man, "...but as you know we are in the middle of a mission ourselves...",

She got up and grabbed her gear as her team started to follow behind;

"What do you want me to say, Ilsa?"

His voice was loud enough to make her turn around and his demeanor was rigid, reminding her nothing of the man she loves.

It was also something she wasn't going to tolerate, much less answer and to make that point clear, she walked right upto him;

"I don't want you to say anything because you're not the man I want to talk to, when Ethan shows up, you call me then, got it?"

A flicker in his eyes and she knew he was back but, she was still mad, so she turned around and walked out, hoping, wanting him to stop her.


	9. Quick interruption

_This is just a thank you to all of you who take your time out to read my stories cause I feel like I don't express it properly. For someone who's writing is only a few months old, nothing is a greater encouragement than acceptance._

 _Thank you for reading my writing and allowing me to continue with this unexpected passion of mine ( I say this because I honestly didn't think I could write shit, let alone entire stories and now writing my first novel)._

 _So thank you again and a million more times for reading and leaving those sweet, beautiful and encouraging reviews, I love you all for them._


	10. Nine

_Apologies for the delay. Definitely not the best writing so apologies for that as well._

 _Thank you for reading and hope you like it._

This is a waste of time."

A frustrated Benji got up from his place at the window overlooking their target's apartment across the street.

"You need to relax, Benji.", Ilsa said with a hint of amusement.

The last three weeks ended up being harder than the last year and a half but, she had her team, her friends.

"Yeah, what's up you today?", Brandt asked with a frown, handing a cup of coffee to Ilsa who was still keeping an eye on the apartment.

The sudden change of his expression was first noticed by Ilsa;

"What's wrong?"

When he hesitated again, they knew something was cooking in his head.

"Benji, you're going to tell...",Luther walked up to him, "...or I have to make you."

Just the sound of his voice was enough to break him;

"I know you guys are going to be mad..", he slowly stepped away,

"...but he was very persistent and...", he stepped away further,

"...and very convincing, might I add."

"Spit it out.", Brandt couldn't take it anymore.

"I told Ethan where we are!", he finally shouted.

The silence was pin dropping.

After a few seconds all hell broke loose as both men were expressing very clearly what they felt.

All the while Benji was only looking at her. Ignoring his two friends he walked and knelt in front of her;

"I'm sorry."

She smiled softly, "I know."

Before anyone could say anything there was a knock on the door.


	11. Ten

_Thank you for reading and hope you like it._

Seeing his face when the door opened brought a sigh of relief but she wasn't going to let it show.

"Hey guys."

The expression on their faces told him he had a lot of work to do.

"Can I come in?"

Luther and Brandt looked back at her and let him through only when she nodded.

"Thanks."

He awkwardly stood in between the two men, hoping they wouldn't start punching his face.

"What do you want?", Luther asked with a rigid voice.

The tone of his friend made him feel very uncomfortable so he looked nowhere but her and it was enough.

"I wanted to apologise for the way I behaved."

"Go on.", Brandt spoke from the other side.

Not taking his eyes off her, he spoke quietly , "I'm sorry."

The softness of his voice told her what she needed to know;

"Guys, stop it. You're gonna make him faint."

With that both men stepped away and let him breathe.

"Thank you.", he said with a audible sound of relief.

Luther's eyes were still piercing his soul,

"Ten minutes, that's all you get. After that if she doesn't want you here, you go back to where you came from, got it?"

He nodded his head, too terrified to disagree with his long time friend.

Brandt gave him a deadly look before exiting with Luther following with the same.

Benji squeezed her hand before getting up and walking out, closing the door behind him.


	12. Eleven

_Thank you for the patience and hope you like it._

He stood in his place for a few seconds before walking towards her kneeling in front of her;

"Hi."

"Hi.", came her soft reply.

She looked out the window, keeping her job in mind and when she looked back, his eyes locked with hers;

Before they could talk about anything she had to know,

"Are you going back?"

The silence from him was her answer;

"How much longer?"

He gently put her foot on his knee and took the shoe off;

"Couple more months."

As he softly treated the ache in her foot she ran her hand lightly on his head as a indication to look up.

When he didn't she smiled, gently putting her foot down and took his face in her hands and pulled it up;

"Not looking at me is not going to get us anywhere, Ethan."

Then she saw his smile for the first time in eternity;

"I missed you.", his voice soft.

"I missed you too."

That probably gave him the thing he was looking for as the next thing she knew was his hands framing her face and his lips on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Ilsa.", he spoke quietly as he pulled back.

His hands were rougher than she remembered as she wrapped them in hers;

"I know."

"I wanted to stop you, at the cabin...", he paused to look at her and his brain made a sudden deduction, "...you look beautiful, by the way."

Her laugh echoed around them as she felt a weight lifting off her;

"And you look dreadful, love."

He couldn't stop the laugh from erupting out and suddenly the strain between them evaporated.

Before they could say anything else, the door opened to reveal their friends;

"That's ten.", came the announcement from Brandt.

"Is he going on his own or am I throwing him out the window.", Luther's voice suggested nothing but seriousness.

She looked back at him, "You're going to have to work on him the most, he's as mad as he looks."

He quickly pressed a kiss on her forehead before getting up, "Got it."

He turned around to see Benji with a gaint smile and Brandt, terribly attempting to hide one.

"I'll take the stairs, Luther."

There wasn't a hint of change in his demeanor, so he saw best to take his leave while he could.

Walking out the door, he turned back for a last look, just in time to catch her as she collided in him with a force that almost knocked him down.

His arms held her tightly, lifting her up, hoping they could stay in the moment forever.

After a few seconds, or minutes, he gently lowered her and pulled back to see her face;

"I'll see you in a few months, okay?"

She ran her hand on his face and smiled, "Okay."


	13. Twelve

_Thank you for your patience. This story is coming to a wrap in the next few chapters and I was wondering if you guys would like a third part. I don't update that quickly but writing these stories has been really fun, so let me know._

 _Hope you like it and thank you for reading._

"I hate this.", she whispered.

"Me too.", came the quiet response from Benji.

"Why are we here anyway?", the annoyance was clear in Luther's words.

"Guys..", Brandt interrupted their complaining, "...keep it down."

"Can we go?", Benji pleaded quietly.

"You know it's mandatory for every agent to attend one of these things once a year.", Brandt replied with the textbook statement.

Ilsa disagreed with a frustrated sigh that turned the heads of the people around them who were actually interested in listening;

"Sorry...", Brandt apologised on her behalf and turned to her, "...half hour, please."

She contemplated her escape route for a few seconds and then decided to keep her friend's request;

"Not a second more."

Brandt let out a sigh of relief and the other men sank further in their chairs.


	14. Thirteen

_Thank you for reading and hope you like it._

The briefings are the one part of his job that doesn't spark an ounce of interest in him. It's basically repeating everything that he had already been through;

"Can I leave now?", he whispered to the lady sitting next to him.

She was not happy about the interruption,

"When she has stopped talking, then.", the annoyance was crystal in her whisper.

He let out a exasperated sigh that was loud enough to catch the attention of everyone around the table.

"Something the matter, Agent Hunt?", the lady in charge asked him.

It was now or never, "Can I leave?"

There was a collective sound of disbelief that echoed, apparently he had touched a chord;

The lady started at him as if trying to solve something.

After a few seconds she finally spoke, "Sure."

The second she finished he was up and at the door;

"You might...", her voice caused him to turn back;

"...want to check the seminar going on downstairs. It might interest you."

She finished with a small smile and a nod.

He knew what she meant, it was the reason he was in this building in the first place.

"I will, definitely."

He nodded back and went out the door. As he walked towards his destination, there was very little that could stop the smile from toning down.

It had been damn too long.


	15. Fourteen

_Thank you for reading and hope you like it._

As they exited the seminar, the hallway was filled with people, some familiar, with whom slight nods were enough acknowledgement.

With the many new recruits hand shakes were the only way they thought best to communicate.

For some reason there were a lot of hands shaking hers, apparently she had made a name in the IMF.

As the shaking continued she just went with the flow, thanking every hand, not paying attention to the faces and not noticing him walking towards her.

Only when his hand was in hers she felt the texture, the warmth and a breath left her lungs as she looked up to see his face.

"Fancy seeing you here, Agent Faust."

His smile was in contradiction to the serious tone he was trying to project.

"Fancy seeing you here, Agent Hunt.", she repeated his words, not hiding the smile bursting on her face.

Before he could say anything else there was two arms hugging him from behind;

"Hey, Benji."

"I'm so glad you're back."

As Benji let go Brandt walked up, "Ethan."

He nodded back, "William."

Brandt let out a chuckle and hugged his friend,

"Luther's still mad as hell."

Brandt told him as he pulled back and the said name walked up to stand next to Ilsa.

Suddenly the ease of seeing each other melted away to a palpable tension.

After a few seconds passed in an awkward silence she decided to step in;

"Can we discuss this somewhere else?", she gently put her hand on Luther's arm causing him to look at her;

"There are kids present here."


	16. Fifteen

_Thank you for reading and hope you like it._

"Maybe we should...",

"No...", Brandt interrupted Benji's statement, "...they need to work this out themselves."

"He's right...", she came to stand next to them,

"...there's nothing we could say."

All three stood there with folded hands watching their friends outside on the balcony;

After a few minutes, Luther came inside and they held their breaths to hear the verdict;

"Relax...", he smiled softly, "...it's okay."

"All good?", she asked.

He nodded gently, "We'll get there."

She nodded back as the other two men let out audible sighs and at the same time hugged their friend;

"He's asking for you." Luther told her while being uncomfortably crushed by two men.

She walked past the trio with a gentle pat on Luther's shoulder.


	17. Sixteen

_Thank you for reading and hope you like it._

 _Don't own a thing, just a fan._

He turned around as soon as she opened the door;

"They seem happy.", he said while pointing to his friends inside.

She came to stand next to him, facing the view with her shoulder touching his in the slightest;

"You two okay?"

He turned to see her face, still facing the view, "We'll get there."

"That's what he said."

"Cause it's true."

A few seconds passed in silence before he spoke quietly;

"Are we okay?"

The forlorn in his voice made her head turn. She knew what he meant but, an answer was not something she had figured out yet;

"I don't know.", she told him truthfully.

He nodded and turned his head away from her as she continued to stare ahead. Her eyes closed on their own account, suddenly the tiredness of the past year catching up.

He couldn't stop staring, just realising how much exactly he had missed her.

"I don't ever want to let you go."

The thought came out as words as soon as it formed.

Her head turned and found his eyes locked with hers;

"I don't either.", came her soft reply.

He gently ran his fingers on the side of her face;

"What do you want?"

The answer to that question was as simple as it was complicated;

"Ethan...",

He softly pressed a kiss to forehead, dismissing her worry;

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

The sincerity in his voice gave her the encouragement;

"What I want...", she paused to run her hand by his face, "...is to be able to stand here and look at the lights for as long as I want."

"What I want is to be able to keep looking at your face...", her finger eased a wrinkle near his eye, "...for as long as I want."

He stayed silent but never took his eyes off her;

"What I want is time."

"But...", she straightened herself, "...when do we get what we really want. Our next mission is in two days."

"What if we didn't go?"

His voice was soft but her head jerked to him rather sharply;

"What?"

He smiled at her abrupt reaction, "You heard me."

The look on his face told her he was serious, but she had to keep the focus;

"Ethan...", she dropped her head on his shoulder, grateful for his suggestion, "...you know we can't, as much as I want to, we can't."

He pressed a kiss on her head;

"Who says we can't?"

"We say we can't.", came a muffled reply from his shoulder.

His chuckle made her look up;

"Why are you laughing?"

He gently put his arm around her waist pulling her closer;

"I missed you."

Her hands came around his neck as the habit they were used to,

"And that made you laugh."

He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before asking;

"What if we could?"

"Do what, Ethan?", she knew what he meant, but it was too good to be true.

"Leave."

"Ethan..."

"I mean it."

"Ethan..."

"I do."

"What about the team? Benji, Brandt, Luther?"

"They will be fine, Ilsa. You know, they will be fine."

"What if they need us?"

"Then, they'll find us, I'll make sure they can find us."

The silence that followed lasted for a while, but the fact she was still in his arms kept him calm, sort of.

"There's another thing I wanted to ask you about."

The anxiousness in tone was surprising to her;

"What is it?"

"Ilsa, I..."

She couldn't put her finger on it;

"You okay?", she ran her hand on his forehead finding it cold,

"Yes, I'm fine.", her took the hand on his forehead and held it in his own;

"It's something I need to ask you."

Then there was silence;

"Ethan?"

That snapped him out of it;

"Are you going to ask me or not?"

All through his ordeal they didn't notice the door opening and their friends watching them;

"He wants you to marry him."

Luther's voice declared aloud.

Her head jerked back and forth between the two men;

"What?"

He let out breath of relief, "Thanks, man."

She raised an eyebrow, "You're thanking him for asking me to marry you."

His face broke into a smile, "Is that a yes?"

As much as her heart wanted to scream out, her brain was still full of doubt and he sensed that;

"I know we aren't exactly doing things right, but the one thing I have learned in the past year is...", he paused to find the right words;

"...I had a hard time keeping you out of my head than I had infiltrating a terrorist organisation."

Her expression still hadn't changed;

"All I know is I can stop doing this work but I can't be away from you, I can't...I won't."

The verity of his words and frailty of his voice made it hard for her;

"Ethan?"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

It took his brain a few seconds to realise what she had said;

"Really?"

Her face broke into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen;

"Yes."

The single word got a massive response as their friends cheered and whistled.

He wanted to be certain;

"You're sure?"

She softly pressed her lips to his, not caring about the eyes of their friends and didn't let go till she felt his worries evaporate.

"Yes, I am."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They decided to not make a announcement and to leave the next morning, so the guys made them celebrate to the brim in the night.

The first light of the day fell on their faces as they sat on the balcony after the festivities;

"Well, good morning.", he softly spoke in her ear, tightening his arms.

She leaned back further in his chest and felt him press a kiss to her head;

"Good morning."

"When do we leave?", her voice relaxed and soft.

He pressed his smile on the side of her forehead;

"Whenever you want, we have all the time in the world."

 _That's it for this one, thank you very much for reading and the lovely reviews._

 _PS: I'm not sure about a third part, but then again I wasn't planning to write these two either._


End file.
